


Dystopic Utopia

by haatomune



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatomune/pseuds/haatomune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil is absolute. Interlude to the beginning of episode 17; strictly hypothetical and meant to be thought-provoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystopic Utopia

**Disclaimer** : _Psycho-Pass_ is the intellectual property of Nitroplus.

\-----

“I am surprised you will voluntarily walk through that door knowing that I am in here, Tsunemori Akane.  Ah, can it be you wish to talk about your friend—?”

She clenches her fists.  Makishima’s smug face, even when under captivity, is ever present with an air of authority and assured confidence.  It is true that she will always associate his face with the crimes she’s thrust into, in particular Yuki’s face swimming into her vision, overlapping with him.  The anger, the frustration, the sadness, the helplessness; yet she has done it once – she can do it again.

“In part,” she says stiffly, not moving away from the door.  Akane keeps him in focus as she collects her thoughts.  The only thing she ends up saying, however, is a simple _why_.

Makishima understands the meaning behind her words; that’s one good thing, she supposes.  “Why _not_?”  He counters, his smirk widens at her frown.  “What do you think society was like before Sybil was implemented, Tsunemori Akane?”

She mulls over her words.  “...Order in disorder.”

“Oh.” There’s delight in his voice.  “Well put.  Tell me, have you even given Charles Darwin’s _Origin of Species_ a look?”

“Not in its entirety, but we had been given instruction on his theories.”

“What about Mendel’s work?”

“On genetic inheritance?  Yes.”  Akane isn’t wholly sure of where this conversation is heading, but there’s a nagging voice at the back of her mind— _it’s going to be intriguing, extraordinary, and disturbing_.

His smile keeps getting bigger, seemingly pleased at her affirmative answers.  “And what  do you think of society now?  Is it an improvement from before Sybil was implemented, or do you think it is worse?”

“It—” _It’s a trick question_ , the academic in her rings alarms in her head.  As an criminal investigator in the Public Safety Bureau, she of course entrusts Sybil’s verdict.  Her faith has not wavered, except when dealing with people like Makishima.  “Explain yourself,” Akane demands.

He mockingly bows.  “Is it truly all right for people to be pushed into behaving the same way?  A toe out of line, and then be due for judgment?  Is that the true freedom often preached?  Or is it only an illusion someone wants people to believe?  Are there guarantees that living by social norms, set by Sybil, is enough to let you grow old and die peacefully?

“...And then there are people like me.”

Akane tenses.  Everyone is too aware of his Crime Coefficient, so asymptotic that Sybil is virtually useless against him.  “And there are people like you?” She prompts him as he seem to relish in his own superiority amongst the average guy.

“...And by extension, you,” he adds thoughtfully.  Makishima raises his head and meets her eyes directly, excitement radiating off of him.  “Sybil will be a worthless system if _no one_ qualifies under its criteria.  If that’s the case, humans will regain their true freedom once again.  Survival of the fittest and genetic engineering will go a long way to improving society.”

It’s a statement of fact, and Akane is scared how much of his plan has actually been realized.  The entire Unit One knows he has his underground network, ready to be called into action the minute he needs a specialized agent.

Her wristband beeps.

“Don’t let me keep you,” Makishima bows again.  “It was nice talking to you, Tsunemori Akane.  I hope you give my idea a little thought.  It will be wonderful to see what you think—”

The rest of his words are cut off by the door sliding shut between them.  She reads his lips: _as an ally_.

Crossed and infuriated, she answers the call.  “Yes, Kougami-san, I’ll be there soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it requires a little more brain leap and wrap around concepts. /scratches head
> 
> Oh well. Displeased at some parts.


End file.
